


A Cat and His Ladybug - an Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir x Ladybug! Reader fanfiction

by lenazaurus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, New Ladybug Miraculous Holder, New Miraculous, New Miraculous Holders, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, Paris (City), Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenazaurus/pseuds/lenazaurus
Summary: One year after the defeat of Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste is a part-time model and first-year university student at Sorbonne University in Paris. No longer serving the city as Cat Noir, Adrien spends his days attending classes and participating in photoshoots. Though he has a lot more freedom than he did while living with his father, he feels lonelier than ever, and he now serves as the new guardian of the Miraculouses after Ladybug passed the responsibility to him. When a new villain threatens Paris, Adrien must once again become Cat Noir, as well as find a new Ladybug to work by his side.One day, (F/N) (L/N) finds a mysterious pair of earrings, and once she puts them on, she’s brought into an entirely new world. An international student from America studying at the same university as the famous model Adrien Agreste, (F/N) must learn how to balance saving Paris and schoolwork, working as the new Ladybug alongside her new superhero partner, Cat Noir. Can (F/N) heal Adrien’s broken heart and help him defeat the biggest threat to Paris yet?Updates every other day (or everyday when I'm feeling motivated)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming, only to realize the person screaming was me. It felt as if I was in a nightmare, falling through the air into a vast nothingness, with nothing and no one to break my fall or slow my descent. As my eyes blinked open, I took in my surroundings, realizing that it was not in fact, a dream. I was falling. Probably off the Eiffel Tower, judging by my proximity to the building. What had happened to me? Did someone push me off the ledge? Or had I slipped out of my own clumsiness? Questions whirled around my head and I began to panic, flailing my arms wildly, and watching the ground come closer and closer. And then, someone caught me. I was once again soaring through the air, but this time it felt safe, comforting even. When the person holding me finally landed on a building and sat me down, I took a sigh of relief, before noticing my savior for the first time. A teenage boy with blond hair and green eyes, dressed in a black cat costume was grinning down at me. “I’m glad I caught you in time. That was almost a real cat-astrophe.” he said, snickering at his own pun.

I felt my face starting to heat up, before I came to my senses. There was no way I was blushing. I’m just flustered by what just happened. I mean, after all, it’s not every day that you wake up falling through the air. But more importantly, did he really just make a joke after saving me from falling off the Eiffel Tower? I would have been upset if I wasn’t so relieved. “I’m glad you did too. Thanks so much-” I started, before realizing I hadn’t asked for his name. “Cat Noir.” the boy replied. He looked as if he was going to say more, but he was distracted by the arrival of a teenage girl dressed like a ladybug. “Good to see you milady! I was just rescuing the damsel in distress!” he said, greeting the girl. “Are you okay? You were akumatized.” the girl told me, interrupted by a sudden beeping from her earrings. “Akumatized? What does that mean? And why was I falling?” I questioned. The adrenaline from earlier had worn off, leaving me incredibly confused about what was going on. “Basically, a villain named Hawk Moth took advantage of your negative emotions to turn you into a villain too, and we just turned you back to normal. You caused us a lot of trouble, but don’t worry, everything’s fine now.” answered Cat Noir. “Ladybug here took care of everything!”

I felt myself blushing again, this time out of embarrassment. My first day in Paris and I had already made a fool of myself? Maybe this college tour wasn’t such a good idea after all. I should just pick a university back in the U.S. to go to, and forget about Paris. My thoughts were becoming overwhelming and I felt myself beginning to spiral into negative emotions again but I steeled myself before turning to the girl, apparently called Ladybug. “Thank you for saving me, and I’m sorry for all the trouble. I should get going now.” I said, attempting to get out of there as fast as possible and save myself from being mortified any more. “Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you home?” asked Cat Noir. “I understand if you’d prefer Ladybug, but I hope you’ll settle for me.” “It’s really fine, I can find my way back to the hotel from here.” I assured him, before entering the office building we had landed on.

In all honesty, I had no idea where I was, but I would rather get lost than ask for help. It’s not that I’m an arrogant person, I just have trouble talking to people sometimes. I get embarrassed rather easily, and in those moments I prefer to run and hide to spare myself any more awkwardness. I had come to Paris to visit the renowned Sorbonne University, where I hoped to study French literature, but somehow I had ended up becoming a villain. Talk about bad luck. It was really awesome to find out that Paris had actual superheroes though. Hopefully, one day, I’ll get the opportunity to meet Cat Noir and Ladybug again, but under better circumstances of course. In the meantime, I need to keep studying for my tests, because even if I don’t decide to apply to Sorbonne, I have to get into an American university. I just wish that I could know what would happen in the future, so I could make a decision that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - My first prologue! This is unedited because I’m too nervous to ask someone to review it for me, so please let me know any feedback you have so I can improve! I’m trying my best to keep the characters as accurate as possible to their canon personalities, so hopefully Cat Noir comes off as realistic.
> 
> I’m not planning to have any smut or sexual content in this fic, so if you’re looking for that you’ll be disappointed. I hope you’re ready for plenty of angst, with just enough fluff to give you a bit of relief.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1- Meeting Adrien

“(F/N)! Wake up! You can’t sleep forever you know!” called my roommate Camille. “You’ve already been late 3 times this week, you’re gonna get kicked out of uni at this rate.” she taunted. As I sleepily rubbed my eyes and swiped the screen on my phone to check the time, I ignored Camille’s teasing. Shit. My first class starts in 10 minutes, and my apartment is 15 minutes away. I quickly threw on my clothes and blew the black-haired girl a kiss as I grabbed my schoolbag and ran out the door. Usually when I was late, I would catch a ride with my friend Sage on their bike, but they had to be on campus early today. 

By the time I got to Sorbonne, I knew that I was going to get in trouble. I was nearly 10 minutes late for class. I was trying to sneak into the room while the professor was lecturing, when I noticed that my usual seat was taken. There was only one empty seat left, and of course, it was at the very front of the room. When the professor turned to face the blackboard, I entered the classroom and dashed to the front seat. I sat my bag down on the floor next to me, and when I looked up, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Including the incredibly attractive boy next to me. His face looked familiar, but I was too busy figuring out what I had done wrong to place where I knew him from. “Ms. (L/N). You’re late again. I’m going to need you to stay after class for a little chat.” announced the professor. “Yes, ma’am.” I mumbled, before burying my head in my hands.

“Hey, cheer up. It’s not the end of the world.” said the boy next to me. As I turned to answer him, I realized why I recognized his face. “You’re...Adrien Agreste!” I gasped. “The famous supermodel!” “Yep, that’s me. It’s a bit embarrassing to be honest.” replied Adrien. “Mr. Agreste. Is there anything you’d like to share with the class?” snapped the professor. Adrien rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “No ma’am.” I didn’t want Adrien to get in trouble with the professor because of me, so I didn’t try to talk to him again for the rest of class. I did, however, spend the rest of class distracted. I never expected to meet a famous supermodel in my math class. Let alone one who was so sweet. But then again, he seems like the type to be nice to everyone.

Once class was over and I had been lectured about my lack of punctuality, I ran into Adrien again in the hallway outside. He looked as if he had been standing there for a while, and was scrolling through his phone in an attempt to seem nonchalant. “Were you...waiting for me?” I asked, before cursing myself in my thoughts. Of course he wasn’t waiting for me. Why would he be? We just met today after all. Plus, he probably had plenty of friends to hang out with. And a girlfriend. No way he didn’t have a girlfriend. “Actually, I was. I never got your name earlier.” answered Adrien. “Oh...I’m (F/N) (L/N). It’s nice to meet you Adrien.” I said. I can’t believe he was waiting for me! This is turning into such a good day. “Hey Adrien, do you maybe want to go get coffee-” I started. “Oh Adrikins!” interrupted a blonde girl, before running up to us and pushing me out of the way. “I’ve been looking all over for you! I thought we were supposed to go out for lunch together today at Daddy’s hotel. I guess you forgot…” she pouted. “Oh, hi Chloe. I didn’t forget, I just wanted to talk to my friend (F/N) really fast. What were you saying (F/N)?” replied Adrien. “It’s nothing, go ahead with Chloe. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” I lied, before turning to leave. When I glanced back at Adrien and Chloe, the blonde rolled her eyes at me, as she dragged Adrien in the opposite direction. 

After I got home from classes, I found Camille sitting on my bed, staring intensely at her laptop. When she noticed my presence, she patted the spot next to her, as a way of telling me to sit down. “So, you and Adrien?” she asked, studying my face. “What are you talking about?” I replied. “Oh come on, (F/N)! It’s all over Instagram! Someone took a picture of you and Adrien in the hallway. It looks as if you two were having quite an interesting conversation.” Camille said, smirking at me. “That was nothing! We were just talking. I had to sit next to him in class today because my seat was taken, and then we got in trouble with the professor for talking, and he waited for me outside, but then Chloe came up and-” I rambled nervously. “Calm down girl, I was just kidding. I know nothing happened. But all those excuses of yours are awfully suspicious.” teased Camille, before leaning closer to me. “Did you try to ask him out?” she interrogated. “No! Well yes, but I wasn’t going to ask him out on a _date_ date. I just wanted to ask him for coffee.” I replied, covering my face with a pillow to hide my embarrassment.

“I never thought you’d actually try to ask out a supermodel! You’re awfully bold, (F/N).” “Get off my bed Camille. You have your own.” I said playfully, pushing the black-haired girl. “Fine, but I fully expect you to try to ask him out again tomorrow. I have a date tonight anyway.” answered Camille. “Speaking of my date, help me pick out what to wear. He’s a TA for my literature class, so I need to look as dark academia as possible.” In the time that I had known Camille, she had gone on a date at least once a week. She never seemed to get in relationships, but she had a talent for getting plenty of attractive boys and girls to pursue her. Camille is Japanese, and stands at a petite 5 feet. She also has an amazing sense of style. There was no way she actually needed my help to pick out what to wear. She probably just wants to gossip about her date for the week.

Later that evening, after Camille had left for her date, I got a text from my other best friend, Sage. They had also seen the pictures of me and Adrien online, and wanted to know if we were dating.

Sage: _Hey dude, what’s up with you and that model?_

Me: _Nothing. Just met in class. Wanted to ask him for coffee, but some blonde girl got in the way._

Sage: _Damn. Thought my bestie finally had a bf._

Me: _You and Cami are always jumping to conclusions. Can you give me a ride to school tomorrow? Wanna get there early so I can sit next to Adrien again._

Sage: _Obviously._

After talking with Sage, I realized that Adrien had probably seen the rumors as well. I thought about texting him, but I didn’t have his number. It probably wouldn’t be that hard to find his Instagram, but I don’t want it to look like I was stalking him. I’ll just wait until I see him in class tomorrow. For the first time, I’m actually excited to wake up for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - The first chapter is done! (F/N) finally meets Adrien, but of course Chloe is in the way. I wasn’t planning to have Chloe in this fic, but I figured she would add some drama. Next chapter, I’m planning to introduce the first villain, and (F/N) will get her Miraculous. I hope you’re looking forward to it.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you’ll leave kudos to inspire me to publish the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2  - The Date

“Don’t forget to stop by the bakery for me, okay? I could go for some macarons.” Camille called, as I dashed past her to the fridge. “Yeah, yeah. I won’t forget.” I replied. “We’re also out of milk,” she added. “If I have time, I’ll go to the grocery store. Just text me whatever you need, I’m late to meet Sage.” I answered, before grabbing a cup of peach yogurt. I waved goodbye to Camille, and ran down the apartment stairs two at a time, shoving spoonfuls of yogurt into my mouth. I glanced around for Sage outside, before spotting the dark-skinned teenager. 

“Yo.” they said, waving me over. I jogged over to where Sage was, and climbed onto the back of the bike. “Hey Sage, thanks again for giving me a ride!” “Of course. You couldn’t survive without me, you know.” they joked, handing me a helmet. Honestly, Sage was right. I met them on my first day at university, when they helped me find my class. I had only arrived in Paris a week before classes started, so I hadn’t had time to tour the campus. When I arrived at school, I was completely overwhelmed, and to make things worse, I had no idea where my classes were. Sage found me sitting on a bench by the fountain, in the midst of an anxiety attack. They sat down next to me on the bench and shared their breakfast with me to help me calm down, before showing me where my class was. I did end up being 15 minutes late to class, but ever since then, Sage and I have hung out. 

Sage dropped me off at the front entrance of campus, before riding off to where the bike racks were kept. I glanced at my cellphone to check the time. 8:20. Ten minutes until class starts. Then, I can see Adrien. I can’t remember the last time I was this excited to see a boy. I feel like I’m back in middle school. The only thing missing is passing notes with my friends in class, and having them read aloud by the teacher when we were inevitably caught. I made my way to the math building, realizing that people were staring at me as I passed by them. Looks like that rumor is bigger than I thought it was. One brave girl walked up to me, not sparing any greetings before she got right to the point. “Are you really dating Adrien?” she questioned, looking me up and down. “We’re just classmates.” I answered. The girl looked visibly relieved, before running back to gossip with her friends. Just how popular is Adrien anyway? I mean, he is a supermodel, so I guess it’s not too surprising. But, I never thought I’d be involved in such a huge rumor. 

By the time I got to the math classroom, a few students were already inside. Including Adrien. He grinned at me, and lifted a hand to wave. I made my way to the front of the class, and sat my bag down next to him at the time. “Hi, (F/N)! I’ve never seen you so early.” he teased. “Did you set a special alarm to get her on time?” Actually, I had set a special alarm. Four of them. “My roommate woke me up.” I replied, smiling. Adrien studied my face for a while, before saying: “Sorry about Chloe yesterday. You were trying to ask me something, but she interrupted. What were you going to say?” I suddenly started to get nervous. I was planning to ask him on a coffee date, but now, that doesn’t seem like such a good idea. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get coffee sometime? You seem really sweet, and I’d love to hang out with you.” I answered, feeling my face burning. Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but the sudden arrival of the professor caused him to turn to face the board. “Listen up class. Tomorrow, you’re going to have a quiz on the material I covered yesterday, and the material from today. This quiz is going to be worth 30% of your grade. Make sure you study and fully understand the topic because-” As the professor continued to lecture us, I found myself spacing out.

I began absentmindedly doodling in my notebook, thinking about what Adrien was going to say. What if he was about to say no? Maybe he has a girlfriend, and she wouldn’t be okay with him going to get coffee with me, even as friends. What if he thinks I’m weird? “Hey, (F/N).” whispered Adrien. I looked over at him, to see him passing a note to me. I quickly took the note from his hands, before carefully unfolding it.

_ I’d love to get coffee with you. I know an amazing shop near campus. I’m free this weekend, if you want to go then? _

_ My phone number is 0x-xx-xx-xx-xx.  _

_ -Adrien _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short! I was planning for (F/N) to get her Miraculous this chapter but the entire thing was way too long, so I split it into two chapters. I should have the next chapter up later today!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 3 - The Box in the Alleyway

Adrien agreeing to get coffee with me made the rest of the week seem like it passed by in an instant. Saturday morning, I was up at 8:00 getting ready for my date with him, even though we weren’t meeting up until 2. Camille and Sage watched me with knowing looks as I tore apart my closet, searching for an outfit. “Is this dress too colorful? I could wear a skirt. But what if it’s windy outside? Maybe I should just wear a shirt and pants instead.” “Calm down, (F/N). You’re stressing yourself out.” Camille said, pulling me away from the closet. “Yeah, you’re definitely overreacting.” added Sage, shoving a pile of clothes on the bed onto the floor. “Adrien likes you just the way you are. Just dress how you normally do.” reassured Camille, squeezing my hand gently. Sage nodded, before handing me a dress. “Wear this one. If you’re worried about the wind, wear leggings underneath.” they instructed. I slid the dress over my shoulders, and tugged on a pair of black leggings before examining myself in the mirror and grabbing my favorite jacket from where it was hanging on the door. “One more thing before you go!” called Camille. She rushed over to me, and touched up my makeup, handing me a tube of lipstick. “There you go. As beautiful as always.” 

I had decided to make sure I was at the meeting place 15 minutes before Adrien arrived, so I would have time to calm my nerves before seeing him. It was a beautiful day outside. It’s the middle of fall, and the leaves are just beginning to fall off the trees. Hearing the familiar crunch of leaves under my boots reminded me of my hometown back in America, where the leaves would have just begun to turn brown. I felt around in my purse for my cell phone to take a picture and text it to my mom, but I got distracted by the sound of someone yelling. “Someone help me!” the voice screamed.

My head shot up and I searched my surroundings for the source of the sound. What’s going on? Is someone hurt? There were plenty of pedestrians on the street, but none of them looked like they were in any danger. No one seemed to have even heard the person yelling. Something weird was definitely going on. “I’m over here!” the voice called. “Please hurry!” Even if something strange was going on, I couldn’t ignore a call for help. I’m sure Adrien would understand if I was a few minutes late. Against my better judgement, I followed the yells to an alleyway on a nearby street. The alley was dark, narrow, and filled with shadows. It felt as if I had stepped into a murder mystery, and I was about to be the first victim. The cool, sunny autumn day I observed on my way to meet Adrien was nowhere to be seen.

I clenched my phone tightly in my hands as I gingerly took a step into the alleyway. I shivered, not because there was a sudden gust of wind, but because the change in atmosphere was so drastic. This was definitely a terrible idea. By then, the screams for help had only gotten louder, and it almost felt like the sound was ringing in my ears. Forget this. I’m turning back. I’ll go to the police station, and guide them to where I heard the yells. There’s no way I’m going in there alone, even if it is the middle of the day. While I was trying to convince myself that whoever was in trouble would be okay long enough for me to go find help, I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

I panicked and shrieked, whirling around to see who was behind me, but no one was there. Instead of a person, I saw a small, elaborately decorated box lying at my feet. That’s weird. I didn’t remember seeing anything on the ground. I slowly bent over to pick it up, so that I could examine the box. The box was black and had strange red markings on the lid. I would definitely have noticed if it was there earlier. That means whoever was just behind me left it. Was it meant for me? Maybe I was lured here by some kind of stalker, the kind who leaves creepy anonymous gifts. I was hoping that all those horror movies I’d seen were inaccurate, and I wouldn’t find a bunch of photos of me sleeping. Whatever was inside, I’d much rather open it in broad daylight, and not in this creepy alley. 

I stepped back out into the daylight of the Paris city streets, before opening the box. Inside the box was a lone pair of black earrings. This was getting to be too much. I reached into my purse for my phone to check the time, so I could bring myself back to reality. Shit, I was supposed to have met up with Adrien fifteen minutes ago! I shoved the box with the earrings into my purse, before quickly dialing Adrien’s number and dashing down the street. I’d figure out what was going on later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Finally, (F/N) gets her miraculous! Too bad she didn’t try the earrings on. We wouldn’t want to keep Adrien waiting. If you’re curious about the mysterious voice, I’ve planned some original miraculouses for the story, and the voice is related to one of them ;)
> 
> I tried to make this chapter a bit more suspenseful and action-like, to give you a taste of what’s coming in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 4 - Ladybug

“I had a lot of fun with you today, (F/N)! See you in class tomorrow.” Adrien said, giving me a warm smile. “I’m sorry again for being late, but I had fun too!” I replied, waving at him as he turned to walk away. My first date with Adrien! This was a dream come true. We had gotten coffee at a small cafe near campus, and then walked around a nearby park together. I couldn’t ask for anything more. However, the entire time we were out, I couldn’t keep my mind off the earrings I had found in the alleyway. Should I turn them in to the police? It was possible someone had simply lost the box, and if I brought the earrings to the police station, whoever lost them might be able to get them back. But, it seemed like too much of a coincidence that someone would have just dropped the box after I was lured to the alley. They were definitely for me. Without realizing it, I had taken the box containing the earrings out of my purse. I ran my hand over the red markings, tracing the pattern, before opening the box. Two black earrings stared up at me, and I was overcome by the urge to put them on. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” I asked aloud. I walked over to a park bench and sat down, removing the earrings Camille had picked for my date with Adrien. When I picked up the first black earring to place it in my ear, I saw a burst of light. Something flew out of the light, and I screamed, jumping off the bench. What was that?! The creature came flying towards me, and I tried to bat it away with my purse. “Please calm down, I’m not trying to hurt you!” a voice exclaimed. “Get away from me! I don’t know what you want, but leave me alone!” I shrieked. “My name is Tikki, and I’m your kwami!” the creature said, in a patient tone. By now I had realized that the creature wasn’t a threat, but I was still apprehensive. “Tikki? Kwami? I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but I think you have the wrong girl…” I trailed off, surprised by how close the creature had gotten to my face. It was red with black spots, almost like a ladybug, and about the size of a small hamster. Maybe I was dreaming. That would explain everything. The cries for help that lured me to the alley, the mysterious earrings, and whatever this thing was in front of me. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not dreaming! You were chosen, (F/N). You’re going to be the new Ladybug!” Tikki said. Ladybug? Like Cat Noir’s partner? Is this how they got their superpowers? From these...kwamis? “How do you know my name? And what do you mean I’m the new Ladybug? There’s already a Ladybug! She and Cat Noir defeated Hawk Moth together.” I questioned. “You’re right that there was already a Ladybug, but she renounced her powers after defeating Hawk Moth. Now, there’s a new threat to Paris, and only Ladybug and Cat Noir working together can stop it.” explained Tikki, flying in a circle around me. I have to be the new Ladybug? No way I can handle that responsibility. She and Cat Noir were amazing at their jobs, I can’t live up to that! “I don’t think I can do it, Tikki. You should probably find someone else.” I replied, placing the earrings back into the box. “Cat Noir chose you, (F/N)! No one else can be Ladybug. You have to be Ladybug! Only you can save Paris.” she announced. “He chose me?” I said, searching Tikki’s face for an explanation. Why would Cat Noir pick me to be Ladybug? I highly doubt that I made that much of an impression on him when he saved me a few years ago. Is he someone I know in real life? That’s impossible!

“I know this is all really confusing, (F/N). Why don’t you meet with Cat Noir tonight? He can answer some of your questions better than I can.” Tikki suggested. “I can meet with him? How would I know where to find him?” I asked. “There’s a bakery on the other side of the city that he used to visit a lot. You can find him on the rooftop there.” she answered. “To transform into Ladybug, all you have to say is ‘Tikki, spots on!’” continued Tikki. “Okay. I’ll meet with him tonight. But you have to promise me that he’ll choose someone else, if it turns out that I can’t do it.” I said with a sigh. “I promise!” she exclaimed. The way that Tikki said that made me think she knew something I didn’t. Still, if I really had been chosen for this, I should at least give it a try. After I finished talking to Tikki, she hid herself in my bag, after instructing me to put the black earrings on. I was nervous about meeting Cat Noir later that night, but today had already been weird enough. I guess talking to boys in cat costumes on Paris rooftops isn’t too out of the ordinary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - (F/N) finally puts the earrings on and meets Tikki! I wonder how her meeting with Cat Noir on the bakery (that is certainly not owned by Marinette’s family) rooftop will go. Next chapter will be written from Adrien/Cat Noir’s POV. I hope you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5 - Cat Noir

“Nice to see you again Adrien! Are you here to see your father again?” the receptionist asked, giving me a warm smile. “Yes ma’am.” I replied, glancing around the lobby. It was mostly empty, but I recognized a few people who were here almost as often as I was. “Follow me this way, Mr. Agreste.” ordered a tall security guard, motioning to the main hallway. As I trailed him down the hall, I couldn’t help looking into the visitation rooms we passed. All these people were just like my father. They had all committed crimes, and been locked up for them. I never imagined it would end up like this. I still remember the day I learned that my father was Hawk Moth, the villain I had been fighting against for years. That was the worst day of my life. Even worse than the day my mom died. 

Father doesn’t know that I’m Cat Noir, and that I worked with Ladybug to bring him down. I couldn’t bear to tell him. He’s been through so much already. He blamed himself for my mom’s death so much, that he was willing to use the miraculouses for evil just to bring her back. “We’re here.” announced the guard, pushing open a door at the very end of the hall. “You have one hour.” I slowly entered the room, taking in my father’s appearance. He had heavy bags underneath his eyes, and he had lost a significant amount of weight. However, the moment he saw me, Father’s eyes lit up, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. “Hello, Father.” I said, walking over to the table. “Adrien, my son. You’re here. Thank you for coming to visit me.” he answered. “You know I visit you every week at the same time.” I replied calmly. I can’t stand seeing him like this. He used to be so proud. Every time I visit him, I have to hold back tears. “I missed you, Adrien. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I understand if you hate me.” Father said, not meeting my eyes. “I could never hate you Father.” I answered. It’s true. I don’t hate him. I know he hurt a lot of people, and did a lot of terrible things, but I can’t bring myself to resent him. After all, I was part of the reason he did it. He just wanted my mom to come back, so we could be a family again.

I talked with my father until my visitation session was over, and then, I headed over to the hospital. Since she had used the damaged peacock miraculous for so long in an effort to help my father, Natalie had fallen into a coma. I nodded at the hospital secretary, who gestured that I could just head right upstairs. When I opened the door to Natalie’s hospital room, I sighed. She was lying on the bed so peacefully. It simply looked like she was asleep, and might wake up any minute. But I knew that wasn’t the case. “Hi, Natalie.” I whispered, kneeling next to her bed. “I came to visit again. It looks like you need some fresh flowers for the vase on the windowsill. I’ll have some sent to you soon.” It was hard enough visiting my father, but seeing Natalie in her condition was enough to make me have a breakdown. I didn’t stay in Natalie’s room for more than a few minutes.

Once I had made it back to my apartment, I found a mysterious letter on my bed. I examined the envelope, but there was no name or address, or anything that could indicate who had left it. It might just be a letter from a girl who has a crush on me. Back in high school, I would get fan letters all the time. I never understood what attracted them to me. I was just a silly kid who had no idea how the real world worked. Not that I was much better now. As I flipped the letter over in my hand, I noticed a strange symbol on the wax that sealed the envelope. It appeared to be an ankh, an Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic that I recognized from my history classes. I gently peeled off the wax seal, and opened the envelope. There was a letter inside. It read:

_Dear Mr. Adrien Agreste,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’m sure that your father’s arrest must be taking its toll on you, not to mention the guilt you must feel for being the one to stop him. You and Ladybug were certainly a powerful team. I’ve heard a lot about your adventures together over the past few years. It must have been exhausting, having to keep an eye out, day and night, for people in need of saving. Are you enjoying your retirement? I hope so._

_However, I’m afraid that your time out of the spotlight is over. Hawk Moth was nothing compared to the threat Paris is about to face. I look forward to seeing you and Ladybug soon, although I had always hoped we would meet under better circumstances. I've admired you for a long time. Please tell your father that I send my condolences._

_Warm regards,_

_Eshe 🖤_

  
  


The letter was signed with a flourish. I read over the paper again and again, not understanding what it meant. This letter...was a threat. Someone knows that I'm Cat Noir, and they know where I live. Paris is in danger. What am I supposed to do? Ladybug is gone, and I'm not prepared to do this on my own. I could feel my hands starting to shake, and I dropped the letter, watching it float down to the floor. Without thinking, I walked over to my dresser, opening the drawer where I kept the Miracle Box. I have no idea how dangerous this Eshe person is, and if they're anything like Hawk Moth, I won't be able to defeat them on my own.

I wish Marinette was here. I realized that she was Ladybug shortly after we defeated Hawk Moth, when Marinette told me she was going to study fashion in New York and Ladybug told me she was leaving Paris on the same day. I don’t think she ever figured out my identity. I feel so lost without her. If she were here, she would know exactly what to do. I reached out and opened the lid of the Miracle Box. The familiar silver ring stared up at me. Taking a deep breath, I slid the ring onto my finger. “Plagg, I need to talk to you.” I said, once the kwami had appeared. “Adrien! Nice to see you again! Got any camembert?” Plagg asked, flying over to sit on my bed. “Not right now. Paris is in danger, and I don’t have a Ladybug to help me deal with the threat.” I sighed. “Well, you’re the guardian now. You have to pick someone.” answered Plagg. “Are you sure you don’t have any cheese?” “That’s the thing Plagg, I have no idea who I can pick. Ever since we defeated my father, I haven’t been hanging around very many people. I don’t think I know anyone who can be Ladybug.” I replied, anxiously running my hands through my hair. “ _No one can replace Marinette.”_ I thought to myself.

Before Plagg could reply, my phone began to ring. “This is Adrien.” I said, picking up the phone. “Hi Adrien! I’m really sorry, but I’m running late to meet you for coffee.” a voice answered. Oh, it was (F/N) calling. I completely forgot I was supposed to be meeting her. I know I haven’t known her for very long, but maybe… “It’s okay (F/N). I’ll see you soon.” I told her, hanging up the phone. “Who was that?” Plagg asked. “A classmate.” I answered, before sinking deep into thought. Should I give (F/N) the Ladybug miraculous? I can always get it back from her if it turns out that she isn’t fit for the responsibility. She’s sweet, caring, and funny, so she might be the right person to pick. “Come on Plagg.” I called, opening my shirt pocket for him to fly inside. “We have an errand to run before I go meet (F/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I’m really sorry about the wait! My computer was broken, and I’ve been busy with moving into my school, so I haven’t had much time to write. I should be able to get back to my regular update schedule now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
